Giving Up Solace
by klcm
Summary: On the night of their engagement party Garcia goes missing, Morgan becomes a stranger to everyone and only one person can bring him back to his normal self but can they still hold onto the hope of finding her after 4 months?
1. Been and Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek snaked his arms around her waist for the umpteenth time that night, she felt good, she was perfect for him and he knew it. He was nothing but smiles that night, as he watched her waltz from person to person and then always go back to his arms, for a kiss or a gentle feel of his hand against her silky skin.

'You're a happy man.' She commented as they danced together, everyone looking as they danced around the happy couple.

'You make me a happy man baby girl.' He said and captured her in an igniting kiss as his tongue licked her lips for entrance which she accepted and then pulled away when the world seemed to catch up with them. He laughed slightly as her cheeks flushed a deeper pink than they already were. 'You look amazing.'

'Thank you handsome, you don't look too bad yourself either.' She smiled as she looked at him and saw his features. 'You really want this?'

'Don't be silly! Of course I want this goddess, I love you.'

'Good, I love you too.'

Hours later when the party was still in full swing and the engaged pair were having a quiet moment in the corner, their whole world wrapped up in one another and no one else.

'I forgot your present.' She told him as she stood pinned between his needing body and the wall, he quickly kissed her, completely insatiable tonight. 'Hot stuff...' She said pushing him away slightly but gave in and took his lips again, felt his left leg slip between her legs.

'What...' He asked nibbling her neck. 'Present?'

'You'll have to see.' She said her tone full of pleasure at his kisses. 'It's in the car. Think you keep your sex drive down while your moms in the room sugar pants?'

He groaned, she did it, the soft curl of her lips sent him into a mini frenzy. 'Yes.' He muttered and she giggled, the noise of it adding to his desires and he kissed her deeply before letting her go.

'No following, its a surprise.'

'You didn't have to get me a gift.'

'Hush up, you got one, I'll be right back handsome.' She said and blew him a kiss which made him sit down, he had to gain control, the woman was a vixen to him, quite like his drug, his own brand of pleasure and ecstasy, if a woman could be one.

After 10 minutes he was now impatient, he wanted her back in his arms, to dance with her before sweeping her off her feet and taking her home to continue their own celebration and give her, her own present.

He wandered outside into the parking lot, he didn't realise Hotch had followed. 'Penelope!!' He called as he walked towards their SUV, his pace picking up. 'Baby girl!'

'Derek what's wrong?' Hotch called out from the entrance.

'Pen, she came to the car to get a present for me but hasn't come back.' He said worrying now. 'Penelope!' He continued to yell, the panic getting more and more evident with his tone going up in octaves.

'Penelope!' Hotch said as he began to help him, the feeling of dread getting tenser.

It was then Derek froze in a spare car parking space about 3 cars along from his and Penelope's SUV, he crouched down and let out a painful gasp. Hotch moved around, crushed in Derek's hand was the rose that he'd give Penelope earlier that evening that she'd refused to put down, alongside it, nearly hidden by the shadow of the car, was a damp rag.

Penelope was gone.

Derek shot up awake from the same nightmare that continually graced his slumber, he looked at the bed space around him, he still found himself waking up on her side, her pillow wrapped in his arms in hope that he would miraculously turn in her.

Penelope was still gone.

111 days he had survived painfully without her, and yet every day the new blades of pain pierced him. 3 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, 13 hours, 55 minutes and 32 seconds, 33 seconds, 34 seconds, she'd been gone.

* * *

**_A/n:_** New story guys!! This ones going well actually so I hope you like and REVIEW!!! =) I'm going for a different Morgan angst this time, full throttle!


	2. The Twisted Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek Morgan sauntered into the bullpen late once again, he was no longer the heroic being he was, he was beyond lost in this world without Penelope nearby. He drank a hell of a lot more than he should and he was more aggressive, he pumped iron with every free second he got and every time he was distracted from paper work he would really be tallying up how long it had been since she was taken, how long it had been since the last time he had held her in his arms.

Always coming down to the last night when he had her pinned between his wanting body and a cool wall, as her lips had curled into a smile that made him want her more. His hand grabbed the cross around his neck, he hadn't dare taken it off since forensics handed it over, the present she had gone to get was found in the car park. They had questioned if it were for him until they saw and the inscription, Noir Hero, immediately Derek knew and only when Penelope's finger prints were found on it did it verify they're worries.

He looked at the photo on his desk, when life was happy, when life was worth living; Penelope was beaming at him as she radiated pure, unadulterated happiness. He could never help but smile at the photos of her, as she smiled back at them at many different times in her life.

'Morgan...' The new tech said warily, she'd never found a place in the team, she knew she never would but she couldn't help but feel besotted with the dark skinned agent who lived for danger. Derek's head snapped up and he glared at her like he did almost all the time now. 'Hotchner wants you in the office.'

Wordlessly Derek stood and marched into the office. 'You wanted me.' He stated in a mumble. Hotch looked up at Derek and the frown lines creased together as he watched him.

'You were late again.'

'So I'll work late.'

'How longs this going to go on for Morgan?'

'Until I get her back Hotch.'

'And what if that never happens?' Hotch said putting the pen down and watching Derek contemplate the realisation that they may never get her back. 'You going to continually run yourself into the ground? Penelope wouldn't want that.'

'Damn it Hotch! Stop making it out like everyone's giving up finding her! It's been 4 months! She isn't dead.'

'I'm not saying that but with there being no leads further than that night, they want to close the case.'

'No.' Derek said his fists clenching with anger. 'How can you sit there and let that happen Hotch? I thought she was family, you cannot give up on her like that!'

'You think I want to? You think I want them to give up, Derek if I could I would lead the investigation but we aren't allowed, it's not our jurisdiction, it's not our area.'

'What so Penelope just becomes a cold case now? A lost soul, never found because no one wants to give closure.'

Hotch looked at Derek differently at that point, he did feel like a failure because they weren't helping her, they were giving up on all hope they held, after 4 months of doing as much digging as they were allowed to do they were just closing the book without finishing it up. As much as Hotch didn't want to accept it the fact was that after so long Penelope was more than likely dead by now. However, much like the others on the team, they wouldn't believe that fact until they had the evidence that told them she was dead.

'Morgan I think you need to see someone.'

'No I don't!'

'I just think that with everything, since Penelope disappeared you've been alien to us all, if she does come back as you going to be a stranger to her?'

'No, when I get my baby girl I'll be me, I'll be the man I was but until then I want whoever did this to get what's coming to them.' And with that Hotch watched the broken man stand and walk out of the room exuding anger from every possible pore on his body. This time he looked down at the photo on his desk, family day out as Penelope and Jack named them.

'**Go on Jackers, just edge a little closer, call him and launch.' Penelope urged the now 5 year old, the little boy giggled and did as he and her had planned.**

**The little boy got close enough before sucking in a big breath. 'Daddy!' He yelled at the top of his lungs. Hotch merely turned around only to have a water bomb hit his chest and explode, drenching him with the icy cold water. **

'**Jack!!'**

'**Aunt Penny told me I could!' Penelope stood up straight, waved impishly, trying to halt her laughter and then ran only to be caught in Derek's arms.**

'**Not so fast baby girl.' Derek told her as he squeezed her and she laughed. 'I'm not allowed to do that but a 5 year old is?'**

'**Wanna be a 5 year old?' She asked him playfully and he chuckled.**

'**Only with you.' He said and kissed her skin on her neck. 'Now want me protect you from boss man's revenge?'**

'**If it's a water fight, then I'd say no, it's way too hot to refuse that.'**

'**Penelope Garcia!' Hotch bellowed as he approached her with a yellow water bomb, the water running off it making evident that he had just filled it up and was back for pay back. 'Water fight!!' He yelled and everyone commenced into battle of who could get the wettest.**

Hotch smiled, he would always remember that day, the playfulness of it, the fun and hilarity they had had at seeing each other looking like drowned rats, their hair tangled or sticking out in every angle possible as it dried in the heat of the sun, how the girls minimal make up made tracks down their faces and how they walked around with damp clothes and soggy shoes without a care in world.

He would do anything to get her back so they could make more memories like that because if he had to be totally honest laughter just wasn't the same anymore. With losing Penelope to the unknown meant that they all lost a part of them but Derek went with Penelope and only she'd restore him.


	3. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

As another week lapses by Derek found himself forced into leave, he was a liability and he had to admit it, he was, his head wasn't in the game anymore, he just did things. Things that Penelope would be ashamed of, things that would make her cry with fear of losing him.

He had hell to pay as it was, his mom and Hotch had made the executive decision for her to fly in, try another attempt t kicking Derek's arse, to get him back on track. To be honest with them all, as much as Derek wanted to feel normal he knew it wouldn't just happen, not in 6 more months or a year or more.

He flipped the photo album page over and his heart skipped a beat, he felt it break and shatter into the pit of his stomach. The Christmas he engaged to her displayed in photo form, every clear print showing just how happy she'd made him that day.

'**Damn it, I left a present upstairs.' Derek said and his mom flashed him a look, she knew exactly what her son was up to. 'I'll be right back.' He climbed the stairs and listened to the women of his life talk amongst one another, only Penelope and Sarah were the ones out of the loop.**

**When he got to the bottom of the stairs he made sure the box wasn't noticeable in his track suit bottoms. 'Hey baby girl?'**

'**Kitchen!' Came Penelope's voice like a chime, he smirked and swaggered into the room to find her preparing breakfast. 'What are you up to handsome?'**

'**Nothing, just want my goddess to feel like a princess today.'**

'**I already do, thank you.' She told him and turned to face him. 'What are you up to? You look like a kid on sugar.'**

'**Nothing but...' He crouched in front her, one knee to the ground, and Penelope gasped as his hand pulled out the satin red box from his left pocket, he then heard excited noises and the presence of 3 people come up to the doorway, he laughed and smiled undeterred. 'Baby girl, will you do me the honour of marrying me?' Penelope stood frozen; the most surrealist thing was unravelling in front of her. 'Pen?'**

'**Oh god! Yes!' She said and giggled with excitement as he stood and slipped the ring on her finger, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with everything she was feeling.**

'**Merry Christmas baby girl.'**

Derek saw his vision blur and in that instance he stood and went to his workout room, he needed to work out the tears not sit and cry them out, he threw a few punches before he gave in and just fell into the punch bag, using it to keep him up as he openly cried. Only on his downiest moments did her do this, the one woman he had loved since he could remember was gone and there was nothing he could do to help, no leads to follow, no tracks to stalk, just absolute nothingness.

Come morning he would wake up and try to focus, except he had no work to distract him, he was in their house, in their home, with her things around him and he couldn't bear to be separate from any of it so he continually tortured himself.

Her toothbrush still sat in the bathroom, her hair brush on the dresser, her clothes still neatly folded in the chest of draws, and none of it changed, all of it ready for her safe return.

Fran was anxious to see her son and what state he had ran himself into since she had last seen him. As she got closer to the house, she couldn't help but think of how quickly all this occurred, how one moment they were celebrating a new start in life and the next it was all in ruins, all rumble on the floor, all over.

She couldn't help but struggle with coming to terms with losing Penelope, her own daughter in every sense, she had taken to her the moment she had met her and she would love her until her dying day she knew that much was true.

'**Well I know who you are without even being told.' Fran said self assured.**

'**Excuse me?' The blonde spun around to be met with the stranger behind her in the break room at work. 'Do I know you?'**

'**I'm Derek's mother.'**

'**Oh!' Penelope blushed deeply. 'I'm sorry, I'm...'**

'**Penelope Garcia.' Fran finished for her and Penelope looked at her oddly, confusion masking her face. 'My son talks about you a lot; I practically knew what you looked like from just descriptions.'**

'**Mom, stop harassing her will you.'**

'**Just merely introducing myself seeing as I was left to my own devices.'**

'**Well I'm done for now.' Derek said and looked up Penelope. 'How you doing today baby girl? Keeping that smile going?'**

'**As ever handsome.' She told him and looked down not wanting his mom to see her smile go too wide, if Derek was anything he was her healer, after Kevin she was a mess that just fell apart but he had taken the time to pick her up and piece her back together perfectly. After that they were inseparable if not still in denial.**

'**I hope to see more of you Penelope.' Fran said with a smile and after that, all she ever did was see Penelope wherever Derek was.**

She'd never forget how timid and shy Penelope was at the start but after nearly a year of continual visits and getting the truth out of her two so called 'kids' Penelope became family and embraced the funny, the sad, the happy and downright crazy.

As she walked the pathway up to house she saw the uncut grass and she knew it was only going to get worst and the confirmation came as the door flung open and her son staggered out, completely drunk.

'Mom!' He slurred the letters together impossibly, Fran froze, this was bad.

'Derek, get back inside.'

'Don't I get a hug?'

'No way! Now get in and go for cold shower!' She commanded him strictly, her tone pissed off. 'Now!' Derek laughed and hiccupped before going into the house and disappearing.

20 minutes later he stumbled into the front room and fell onto the couch, Fran just put a cup of coffee in front of him before going to get a glass for water and aspirin to be safe. 'Take them if need be.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Derek it's not even 10 in the morning and you're going around paralytic, what's wrong with you?'

'Everything.' He mumbled and looked away.

'Talk to me.'

'They're closing the case mom.' He said and his wall broke in a split second, the weak Derek came out, the emotional Derek crept out and took over his exterior as he cried. 'They're giving up and there's nothing I can do or say that's going to stop that.'

'How will they not close the case?'

'If there's any leads but it's been 4 months, there's not going to be new evidence now, it's been too long. I've lost her mom.'


	4. Once Hopes Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'Once hopes gone, dying's just a formality, we all know Derek's going to fall into that criteria.' Reid said as they all assembled into the conference room, marking the sixth day without Derek around.

'Well he might not have to.' Hotch spoke and they looked up to see a complete, well dressed, stranger standing in the room.

'What do you mean?' Emily asked as they remained frozen, standing looking on. 'What's going on?'

'There's new leads on whoever's got Penelope.' Hotch told them and a hint of happiness slotted in, new leads was good news. 'Detective Sheridan is here because they found a bag of clothes just off the Potomac River, forensic show they're Penelope's.'

'Also do you recognise this?' The sturdy male asked as he held up a cross, they all looked at it as if it were the holy grail, recognition igniting. 'You said they would.'

'It's got baby girl on it, that's confirmation in its own right.'

'Okay so what does this tell you exactly?'

'The position we found it we know it was planted and there's DNA on the jacket, we have it running through our systems but it's already been shown to not be Penelope's.'

'So we can assume she isn't hurt?'

'We can yes, unless he did it after changing her or striping her but there's nothing to suggest such a thing with the state of the clothes.'

'What about her dress? We can't seriously believe his left her in that can we?'

'We don't know the Unsub's mind so we can't make any type of assumption.'

'Do we tell Derek and Fran?' Rossi asked, knowing that they all had to be thinking on the same lines with the matter at hand. Hotch met his eyes and he nodded. 'I'll get them here as soon as, it might help Derek.'

JJ and Emily looked at the jacket on the table and they couldn't help but feel saddened by it, they remembered that day like only yesterday that they went to help her find the perfect outfit for the party.

'**Try this one on!'**

'**Oh! And this one! It's a must!' JJ said bringing in yet another dress for Penelope to try on.**

'**Hold on girlies! I need to get this one on and seen to first!' A few minutes later there was absolute silence. 'Pen?' Emily asked through the curtain.**

'**I think I've found the one.' Penelope said from behind the barrier, JJ and Emily's excitement grew and then Penelope stepped out in an electric blue figure hugging piece, her hair bouncing on her shoulders gently, her face lit up happily. **

'**Derek Morgan will not know what's hit him.'**

'**I'm sure he will, he told me he's expcting a sexy number from me.'**

'**Well you're going beyond that call of duty there Pen.' Emily told her as she stood staring at her friend, the happiest exuding her more and more every day. 'Well I say that you get it.'**

'**Ditto!' JJ said and looked at Emily who smiled even more excitedly. 'Bridesmaid's shopping next?'**

'**I was waiting for you girls to say that but first can I show the dress I've picked out?'**

'**You've picked it out?'**

'**Of course! Fran helped me and I was waiting for a day like today to show you girls, and well I sort of found your dresses too.'**

'**They're not frumpy are they?'**

'**Or like a pukey colour?'**

'**Neither... they're chic...' She said and winked at the pair of them before going back behind the curtain to change back.**

**Soon they found themselves lapping up luxury as women fluttered about. 'So how do you know this place?'**

'**Or get an appointment here?'**

'**My mom's best friend owes the place, she used to make the most gorgeous dresses ever and well she moved to Quantico about 3 months before my parents died and well when I moved here I found her and she promised me that when my time came she'd help me out and help me out she has.'**

'**Right, so do we get to see?'**

'**You do.' Penelope said and stepped out in a white gown that hugged her top half like her dress for the party did and the bottom that rolled out into a full skirt, the whole thing defining Penelope to perfection, that was definitely her dress. 'What do you think?'**

'**It's absolutely gorgeous.'**

'**The detail on that is amazing.'**

'**Wanna take a wild stab in the dark what your bridesmaid dresses look like now?'**

'**Do we?!' The pair jumped up eagerly, Penelope laughed, her days were always unexpected when out with Emily and JJ. Just how she like them really.**

In that instance JJ and Emily took hold of one another, gaining some strength from seeing familiarity presented to them from strangers, as much as they wanted to believe this told them Penelope was alive and unharmed a strong sense of disbelief covered them, they needed Penelope to tell them she was alive and well.

'What's this about leads?' Derek near enough stormed the room, making everyone jump in his wake. 'What have you found?' He asked as calm as he could in that moment.

'We found some of Penelope's clothing, her necklace, an earring.'

'So she has to be near?'

'It's be 4 months whoever did this could have moved her on by now.'

'If not dumped her somewhere.' He said solemnly as he approached the desk and then picked up the clothes that were still bagged for DNA. 'Is that blood?' He asked as he began to panic.

'It's not Penelope's.' Hotch quickly said before Derek jumped the gun.

'So it's got to be whoever did this? I mean surely?'

'Of course it is, or someone linked but for now we're waiting on results.' Derek slumped into the seat beside himself all over again, having his mom around was helping him pick the pieces of his life back up, she was healing him the best way a mom could and now, with the break through, he was crumbling. He grabbed the cross he had given Penelope, the broken chain from where it had been snagged off and lost himself in his own consumption of thoughts.

'Derek...' Hotch prompted 20 minutes later. 'Morgan.' Derek looked up and saw Hotch smiling. 'We got an ID on the man.'


	5. Knowing The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Being able to look at the man that had Penelope was making Derek's life harder, as much as he wanted to kill the man, to get him and do the unthinkable he couldn't help but sit and know the man in front of him.

And being on lock down did not help, they had a location, he had to sit in the conference room with his mom and a guard at the door, a fucking guard to baby sit him as the team and the team of police that wanted to close the case chased after the guy that had spent the last 4 months getting away with this all.

'You okay baby?' Fran asked her son as she seen him go with the flow of his emotions.

'I will be, I just want to know why he did it, what Penelope did to deserve it.' He said and his eyes firmly stuck to the photo on the board, Fran watched her son stand up and approach the board, Derek just simply moved Penelope's photo away from Dean Coombers.

'I know this man mom.' Derek said and put his hands on his head with frustration. 'I know who he is, I know I do but I can't think for the life of me.'

'Just chill and it will come to you.'

'But what if it does and it's too late?'

'It won't be... just come and sit down while we wait for news.' 30 minutes later after Fran's incessant, no news is good news reassurance the phone buzzed and Derek didn't waste time in answering it.

'Well?'

'We have him in custody.' Rossi's broken voice rang out and Derek knew something was wrong. 'Derek...'

'Don't Rossi; don't tell me she's gone.'

'There was a body chained up in the basement...'

'It can't be her!' Derek hit the table, unaware that his mom was breaking down next to him as he went into melt down. 'She isn't dead!'

'The dress was hers and there was blonde hair, it's just that she was disfigured Morgan we can't tell.' Rossi's heart broke more the instant he heard Derek's sobs echo through the phone. 'I'm sorry Derek, really I am.' The line went dead, both men even more broken from the news. Derek slunk into his seat and looked at his mom as she tried her hardest to be her son's hero.

'She isn't dead mom, she can't be dead, she cannot be gone.' Fran tried to think of something coherent to say but in the end just found herself hugging her son tighter than before, like if they let go then they'd lose one another as well.

Derek remembered hugs like this, Penelope held onto him tightly when a case was getting him so much he would begin to close off. Where he would just close off from all foreseeable happiness because at the end of the day, he couldn't see it until she was around.

'**Open your eyes handsome.' Penelope said as she had Derek in her arms protectively. 'Open those gorgeous eyes and look at me.' Derek complied and was met with Penelope's bright smile. 'There we go.'**

**He couldn't help but smile at her. 'You're never far are you?'**

'**Never.' She whispered and kissed his forehead tentatively. 'Just remember, that although people get hurt and people fade, there are always those that don't. You save people you don't kill them, just because we didn't work fast enough does not show our flaws, I know my group of superheroes worked their arses off to save innocent people.'**

'**You're my hero P.'**

'**I'm just your girl, I know how that noddle of yours works angel cake, and I'll forever keep it ticking along.'**

'**What if you were still with Lynch?'**

'**I think even then I'd still hold you as a priority in my life but I'm not with him, I'm with you and I can follow through on all my promises.'**

'**Even the one you always make?' He asked amused, his mood lifting, her sparkle lighting the way for him.**

'**How about you find out in the morning eh?' She said teasingly and he laughed and kissed her, she'd restored him again.**

Derek thought of those moments the most, just yearning to feel her near him to shake the demons off his shoulders. She was never far away until that night, now she was never near, like his memory of her was cruel and unjust by not allowing to truly feel her in his arms, to smell her delicate scent, taste her sweet taste, he just wanted to feel the real deal.

Each team member looked completely broken as they sat in the conference room, they'd each listened to Coomber snigger and tease as he knew something they didn't, his sordid little secret as he claimed, something he knew about the death that they didn't and Hotch was pulled out before he launched from the corner of the interrogation room to get his fair share of just desserts out of his system.

'He should be dead.' Derek said and stood up hastily, his chair flying backwards, the anger the only readable emotion on him again, he then fled the room as the tears fell all over again, he needed to be elsewhere than in a room with everyone grieving. He couldn't take it any longer, it was killing him to sit and feed of their grief alongside his own. He accepted that they'd lost as well but he had lost the love of his life, the one woman that knew him and he knew that without her he was going to go crazy.

No one left the room, they all stuck together, all trying to process what they'd seen and heard, how the future turned from hopeful and optimistic to bleak and petrifying. The shrill of the phone shocked them and Reid just answered it and put it on speaker.

'Agent Hotchner?'

'Yes.'

'Is everyone there? We have an update.' Detective Sheridan's tone came out different than it was earlier; he was ready to deliver something big. 'The DNA of the woman found in the basement is back, the identity has been verified.'

All hope went completely then.

'It wasn't Penelope we found down there, it was a Michelle Marshal, she went missing about a month before Penelope. The hair was part Penelope's, part Michelle's, he's playing us.'

Everyone looked at one another in stunned silence, all wanting to get Derek but not miss a moment of this glorious moment. 'So what are we dealing with her? A serial kidnapper of blondes?'

'It seems so; his little secret was that Penelope wasn't dead, now Mrs Marshal's been dead at least 3 weeks, so we're dealing with a countdown now. One of my best interrogators is in with Coombers as we speak and it would appear that we're onto something.' Everyone smiled a little, hope igniting. 'I firmly believe that Penelope's alive.'

* * *

_**A/N: **_So here you guys go! Another update before I head to bed!! Really loving the reviews I've been getting! More soon! That's a promise!!


	6. Interrogate Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

When Derek didn't resurface, Hotch thought it was wise for them to get ready to leave; they were all going to have their turn at interrogating. Hotch raced through the corridors and as he turned to go towards Penelope's office he found Derek on the floor outside the door.

'Derek...' Hotch called out calmly. 'Come on, up.'

'No just leave me be for the moment.'

'It wasn't Penelope's body in the basement.'

'But her dress, her hair?'

'It was a decoy; the victims name is Michelle Marshal. Penelope's still alive.'

'How do we know that? How do you know he isn't just biding time?' Derek said not wanting to get his hopes up to have them completely shattered all over again. 'He could be just playing us.'

'Come with us to the station, we're going to give the interrogation from hell if we feel they're lacking. I don't think it'll be wise to let you in there, you'll far too emotionally involved that I fear you'll do before you think.'

'You know me too well, that bastard shouldn't be breathing.'

'But without him breathing we'd never know where Penelope is.' Hotch reasoned and Derek nodded. 'I think JJ's our key here, blonde haired beauty, he wants that, he savours that.'

With that thought instilled Derek got up and went with Hotch, finding the team ready he felt the new sense of strength, they were ready to do what they were best at. As a team they left the bullpen, taking Fran with them, another mind could never hurt to help and she needed to be a part of this process.

'So Michelle Marshal... lovely lady?' The detective asked as he paced the small room.

'Quite, she gave up nearly immediately.'

'And Penelope?'

'Oh well, until the other day, she still hadn't given up, she was still a believer.'

'How do you know?'

'As I was blocking her in she was humming, no one that's given up hums.'

'Blocking her in? Where's that now?'

'It's sacred, poignant, I'm sure her fiancé will know.' Coomber said with a smirk. 'I made her talk about him a lot; she's so beautiful even when she's emotional, he's lucky to have her.'

Behind the glass they all looked at Derek. 'Somewhere sacred and poignant?'

'I don't know!' Derek said in obvious distress. 'I can't think.'

'So Coomber...' The detective in the room continued. 'How did you do it?' With that Coomber smiled up at him.

'**Hey, little help?' Penelope heard from behind her, she looked up and there stood a recognisable figure, tall, attractive, kind. 'My car won't start; I just need a little help.'**

'**Oh, well, I can get someone else, it's just...' Penelope told him as she stepped out from in between the cars and walked forward.**

'**No please, it'll only take a couple of minutes.' He continued to say and then his eyes widened a little. 'Penelope Garcia?' He saw her shocked look. 'Dean Coomber, worked down in HR, computer geek for them even.'**

'**Oh yeah, haven't seen you in a while.'**

'**No I moved on, better job, more prospects.' He said and smiled. 'You look nice. Party?'**

'**Engagement actually.'**

'**Who's the lucky man?'**

'**Erm...' She blushed. 'Morgan.'**

'**Agent Morgan eh? Always thought that was a long time coming.' He smiled, he remembered a BAU party, how she poured herself over him and he just used it but now obviously he didn't. 'So would you mind helping me out?'**

'**Erm no... but literally Derek will come out in the a couple of minutes wondering where the hell I am.'**

'**It's okay it won't take too long... promise.' She smiled at him and nodded. 'Right jump into the driver's side and just start it, see if it'll run.'**

**Penelope did as she was asked, getting in and starting the engine she heard it purr alive and smiled. 'It worked!'**

**All of a sudden Coomber was in the passenger seat before she could react he grabbed a hold of her. 'Thanks for that.'**

'**Right, well I better be going.' She fought his grip and tried to get out but a cloth was placed over her mouth, her panic weakened before stopping completely. He grabbed the box in her hand, the rose and threw them out, scattering them apart. After he tossed the rag out, only her DNA would on it not his.**

**He then sorted Penelope out into the back of the car before pulling out of the car parking spot, just in time to see Derek Morgan emerge from the building in his tux and call her name.**

'So you knew the women you took?'

'All 4 of them yes, from all over.'

'All blonde?'

'Certainly.'

'So where are the other 2 bodies?'

'Who says they're bodies?'

'Are they not then?'

'Well one was with Penelope until I took her away; the other has been dead about 2 months.'

Hotch looked at his team and knew what needed to be done. 'JJ can you go in? I think you'd crack him.' He saw her hesitate. 'Take one of us with you.'

'Will you come with me then?' She asked and he nodded before leaving the small darkened room and going into the interrogation room, the team watched Coomber smile idly.

'Aw, what do we have here? A present I see.'

'Don't call me a present. Where is my friend?'

'Which one?'

'Penelope.'

'Well like I said she's somewhere poignant, think about it, if her fiancé knows it then it should be obvious.'

'Why wasn't Michelle Marshal somewhere poignant?'

'She gave me no indication of places that were important.' Coomber said running a hand through his hair. 'There's one in the woods, one in a basement and two that still live. Although Penelope's not going to last much longer, she hasn't had food in awhile, small supply of water.'

'Where is she?' JJ said getting angrier and then she was taken from the room as Coomber reached for her hand.

'Calm down JJ, getting angry is just going to make him more knowing to our tricks.'

'I'm sorry I can't do this.' She said and disappeared, heading straight to the toilets with a torrent of tears falling down her face. Emily, having seen the exchange followed her, soon followed by Fran who couldn't stand the tension and looking at the face of evil.

'The church.' Derek muttered and lifted his head. 'A place that's significant to me and her, sacred and poignant, we're engaged, it's important to her to get married in a church.'

'A church would be the sacred part.'

'I know Derek has a problem with churches.' Coomber's voice crackled out the intercom and they all looked. 'It worried Penelope that she was pushing him to get married in one, she wouldn't care where she got married, she'd do it in the middle of a rain storm outside their house just as long as it was to him.'

Taking that as a sign that they were on the right track they all left the room. 'It's gotta be the church we're getting married in, it's gotta be, it's the only place that fits.'

'Don't panic Morgan, let me just tell the detective in there, he can keep probing while we go and check it out, but you need to stay out, I can't have you storming the place, we need the least amount of chaos for this and you being there is going to make it harder.'

'Hotch...'

'I hate to ask it of you Morgan but if you want to get Penelope, you need to take a step down.'

'Okay fine. Let's just get her back.'


	7. Signs And Disruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'Agent Hotchner, I can't allow your team in, it's not that the help would be good but it's that you're all too far involved in this one.'

'Come on at least let one of us in.' Emily bargained forcefully.

'If the other's can stay out I'd like Agent Rossi in there, he's got more experience with this type of kidnapping and his expertise might help us narrow down what signs of disruption we're looking for.'

'Can I take a radio in? You can't expect me to go in there and help whilst this lot have to stick out here waiting on the news.'

'Fine, but the moment you lose your cool you're out of there.' Detective Sheridan told him and Rossi could do nothing but nod and accept the orders; he shot one last look at the team before he headed into the church. Hotch and Reid literally holding Derek down to stop him from going inside.

'Right firstly look for any new brick work, or brighter cement colourings than there should be, that'd be your first port of call, if you find anything that looks new, knock on it, if its hollow then we could be onto something.' Rossi ordered them, leaving his radio on, keeping the team in on every order and move.

Silence filled the church as echo's of shuffles and taps echoed out. 'Try the floor too! Any lose tiles could be trap doors.' Detective Sheridan called out and he continued on in his area as people swarmed onto the floor.

'I've got something here!!' A stern male voice called out, both Sheridan and Rossi stopped what they were doing and ran to the area.

'Get this wall down now.' Sheridan ordered and then motioned to Rossi to turn his radio off, if this was bad news the team shouldn't hear about it that way, once Rossi complied the drilling and banging began and piece by piece the wall was taken down.

Outside the tension was growing. 'Why did he turn the radio off? He can't seriously think that's going to tell us that the best is happening surely?'

'Just let them do their job Morgan.' Hotch tried to cool the situation. 'Rossi must have his reasons for doing it so give him the benefit of the doubt.'

'Get a torch here now.' Sheridan ordered as a room was uncovered and insufficient light flooded in.

'I think I should go in there.' Rossi told him. 'You know, she's going to want familiarity.' He continued quietly and Sheridan agreed and handed over the flashlight, Rossi then steadily edged into the new room and shown the light around, his breathing hitched.

'They're coming out.' Derek said and pushed his way so he could stand up and get a better look, he stood warily at the side as the SWAT teams flooded out of the church doors, all getting to the bottom of the stairs and filtering out, all looking tired. 'They had to find something; they were in there over an hour.'

'Rossi and Sheridan haven't come out yet.' Reid said allowed as though his thoughts were coming out as he observed the faces as they passed. 'They should be coming out.'

'EMT's are going in!' Emily pointed out and they all edged forward, watching the paramedics going in and then come back out. Then Sheridan came out, his heroic figure shone in the light as he stood at the doorway and put his hands out, the next thing they watched made them want to run.

Derek, however, didn't move, he stayed glued to his spot as the events rolled out in front of him. He watched everything that happened but didn't believe it, and then as it all caught up to him his eyes lifted and stared into two eyes that had made his dreams the happiest ever, it was then they watered and he saw her falter that he ran towards the shaky figure in front of him.

He then ran towards her, to her alive body and took it in his arms and picked her up as her arms circled her neck and clung on the strongest they could.

'Baby girl.' He whispered happily and hugged her tighter, kissing her neck in their hug.

'D-derek.' Her voice came out tear wrecked, rough and almost whisper like. He settled her down but didn't let go off her, her tears socking into his skin and clothes.

'Come on Derek, we need to get her checked over.' Rossi said from the sidelines.

Penelope didn't loosen her grip on Derek, scared to let go off him, scared to wake up and it not be real. 'Come on Pen.' He told her and she loosened a bit. 'Take my hand.' He told her gently and gave her everything she was yearning for in that instant. She looked up at him and smiled meekly. 'I got you baby girl.' He leant down in that instance. 'Forever.'

-=-=-=-=-

**A/N:** So there we go... I hope I made happy days for you guys!! Your reviews make my happy days!! =))

Last chapter coming soon!! =)


	8. The Real Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Derek knelt down next to Penelope, he still couldn't stop smiling that he'd got her back, that she really was exhausted and asleep on the couch of their house, that she was in his tracksuit bottoms and white top, that she was home.

He'd only had her home an hour from the hospital and the familiarity of it all overwhelmed him.

'Everything okay?' Fran whispered as she entered the room, she'd seen the swarm of emotions everyone had gone through and the one that always took over was happiness.

'Yeah, she's just exhausted but she wanted a bath so I've run one for her.' He said back softly and turned back to Penelope. 'Hey baby girl, you going to wake up for me.'

'Mmm.' Penelope breathed out and opened her eyes to be met with Derek's, her wide eyed stare soon transformed into a full beam smile.

'I got that bath done for you.'

'Well aren't I just lucky.' She replied, her voice still a whisper, the tone still raspy, she slowly sat up before standing and going to Derek's arms. 'I've missed this.'

'Me too.' He said and clung onto her a bit tighter before releasing and taking her upstairs to the bathroom. 'Bubbles just how you liked it.' He pointed out and she sucked in a breath, he'd lined the room with candles just like he used to.

'This is totally alien to me.' She told him impishly. 'Will you stay here with me?'

'Whatever you want goddess.' He told her and helped undress before helping her get into the bath; he then sat down on the floor next to the bath, his hand holding hers as she relaxed. 'Better?'

'So much better.' She mused calmly, and smiled as she closed her eyes. 'You going to talk to me now?'

'We don't need to worry about me just yet.'

'I want to.' Penelope said opening her eyes and looking at him concerned. 'I want to worry about you; it's been too long since I've sorted your head out.'

'You actually missed sorting my head out?''

It helps me sort my head out too.' She retorted truthfully. 'So... how dark hero did you turn?'

'Let's say I was the bad man for most of those months, I was drinking too much, I wasn't me, Hotch called me an alien several times.' He put his free arm on the edge of the bath and rested his head on it. 'I was broken not having you home.'

'Did you not even contemplate moving on?'

'I knew I'd get you home, it was just a matter of time, I couldn't give up so quickly, I love you too much to just stop.' Derek looked at her eyes and just stared. 'This is really happening right?'

'It is handsome, it really is.'

He nodded. 'I'm glad he didn't touch you, I would've definitely have killed him.'

'He was kind to me for too long before he told me he was going to put me in the church... what if I'd died there, would you have married someone else there?'

'I don't think I would've survived enough to get someone else really.' He sat up and ran a hand over her cheek, taking away the tears. 'But you didn't die, we found you and bought you home.'

'Mm, home, that sounds good.' She smirked and he laughed. 'I just want my bed.'

'Well you can have it, want me to wash your back?' He asked her, trying to keep it as normal as possible for her to live in, she smiled and nodded at him and he followed through on his request.

No longer than 20 minutes later she was wrapped up in Derek's arms and in bedding that smelt like fresh flowers, not the damp of her 'cell' for the last 4 and half months or of disinfectant like the hospital smelt like but of how she remembered.

'Our memories kept me going, I want more like them.' Penelope whispered sleepily.

'Well you're going to get them; they're going to keep coming for the rest of your life. You aren't getting off lightly with the time you missed.' He then kissed her hair, breathing in her scent, the one he'd been yearning to smell and ran a hand over her skin. 'Just go to sleep now baby girl.'

Within seconds she was asleep and he soon followed, Fran crept up to the room hours later and saw the pair sleeping soundly together, she just merely pulled the door too and left them be knowing everything was going to be okay.

Come morning Derek was nearly on Penelope's side again but in his arms was Penelope, her scent feeling his senses, her gentle rhythmic breathing all he could hear, it wasn't her pillow or an illusion, but the real deal.

He hadn't given up on getting his solace back and he had every right not to, as he held her closer, he knew he had done right and now he had his everything back.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The End!

-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_ So another one completed! I actually quite liked writing angsty Morgan, it was different for me to do, like really get stuck in and I hope I did it justice!!

So I might see if I can do a sequel... full of lots of MG goodness and happiness! But we'll see if the muse will cooperate!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read!! =)


End file.
